


At the End of the Road

by NancyBrown



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Apocaplyse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: Another day, another apocalypse.





	At the End of the Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedibuttercup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/gifts).



The sky was on fire, and this was no metaphor. Ichabod's gaze kept stealing upwards, drawn to the lick of flames in the clouds above them, the heat pressing down on the town like a thick, deadly blanket. Smoke rose up far above. The news photographs Miss Jenny pulled up for them to see on the Internet made the air space above Sleepy Hollow appear as a column of fire and smoke and ash.

"I don't know, Crane," Abbie said. "This looks like an apocalypse to me."

He shook his head. "Not enough horsemen. Not enough seals broken." Behind them, Jenny and Joe readied the weapons. They'd collected some fascinating items over the past few years, not only traditional firearms, but artifacts that relied on magical relics to power them, and amulets imbued with holy fire of their own. Abbie liked to joke that the inevitable FBI raid on their arsenal would require not only the expertise of the best federal marksmen, but also the priests of four different religions.

"That's only if we're dealing with the official playbook. Maybe they got it wrong."

"That's not … " Ichabod stopped himself. She had a point. "We'll see."

"So if it is the apocalypse, we're doomed to failure," said Abbie. "And if it's not, we're guaranteed success since the world won't end until the actual foretold end. Do I have that right?"

As was his wont, he retreated into the comfort of the book he had open before them, his finger tracing the words on the page. Fire. Damnation. And hope. "It seems that way, yes."

"So it doesn't matter," she said, her voice dropped low enough for only him to hear. "No matter what we do, it won't change the outcome of what happens. That's why."

She'd lost him. "What?"

"We're Witnesses, Crane. We're here to see things through. We can't change what's coming. We can only be there to watch."

This was not the pep talk he was expecting. "Are you accepting defeat? That doesn't sound like you, nor me."

"No." Then she smiled at him, face lighting with a holy purpose of her own. She put her hand on his shoulder. "We're not here to lie down and wait for the end of the world. We're here to see it through. It's not about if we're destined to win. It never was. It's always been about what we choose to do before the end comes, and when it's here for real."

That sounded more like her. He met her smile with one of his own. "And what are you choosing today?"

"What I always choose: you and me, together to the finish line."

Before he could reply, the hand on his shoulder pulled him to her. Abbie kissed him, quickly and lightly, not with passion but with promise.

"And after," she said, eyes filled with a warmth he felt all the way from the shiver on his lips to the ends of his toes.

"And after," he agreed.

Joe cleared his throat, and Jenny said, "If you two are finished, we have a world to save."

"Right," Abbie said, but she kept her smile. "Let's go."


End file.
